csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is a first-person shooter video game in the Counter-Strike series. It was announced to the public on August 12, 2011, and developed by Valve Corporation and their partner, Hidden Path Entertainment. The game was later released on August 21, 2012 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, and OS X, as a downloadable title. Overview Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is the fourth Counter-Strike series developed by Valve Corporation and Hidden Path Entertainment that was announced on August 12, 2011 and released on August 21, 2012 at $14.99. About Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS: GO) will expand upon the team-based action gameplay that it pioneered when it was launched 12 years ago. CS: GO features new maps, characters, and weapons and delivers updated versions of the classic CS content (de_dust, etc.). In addition, CS: GO will introduce new gameplay modes, matchmaking, leader boards, and more. "Counter-Strike took the gaming industry by surprise when the unlikely MOD became the most played online PC action game in the world almost immediately after its release in August 1999," said Doug Lombardi at Valve. "For the past 12 years, it has continued to be one of the most-played games in the world, headline competitive gaming tournaments and selling over 25 million units worldwide across the franchise. CS: GO promises to expand on CS' award-winning gameplay and deliver it to gamers on the PC as well as the next gen consoles and the Mac". Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive began as a port of Counter-Strike: Source to the Xbox 360 by Hidden Path Entertainment. Valve saw the opportunity and decided to expand the game since Counter-Strike was their least updated franchise at the time. Jess Cliffe confirmed the name on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011, while Valve confirmed it in an official announcement on August 12, 2011. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is designed on the latest version of the Source engine, and is not built off [[Counter-Strike: Source. Valve developed the game to be both casual and competitive, including both a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced that the beta would begin in October, but they later delayed it due to feedback from VIP players. The closed beta started on November 30, 2011. Starting August 14, 2012, the beta was open to everyone who had pre-ordered the game. PC System Requirement *OS: Windows® 7/Vista/XP *Processor: Intel® Core™ 2 Duo E6600 or AMD Phenom™ X3 8750 processor or better *Memory: 1GB XP / 2GB Vista *Hard Disk Space: At least 7.6GB of Space *Video Card: Video card must be 256 MB or more and should be a DirectX 9-compatible with support for Pixel Shader 3.0 Mac System Requirement *OS: MacOS X 10.6.6 or higher *Processor: Intel Core Duo Processor (2GHz or better) *Memory: 2GB RAM *Hard Disk Space: At least 7.6GB of Space *Video Card: ATI Radeon HD 2400 or better / NVidia 8600M or better SteamOS + Linux System Requirement *OS:Ubuntu 12.04 *Processor: Dual core from Intel or AMD at 2.8 GHz *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Hard Disk Space: 8 GB available space *Video Card: nVidia GeForce 8600/9600GT, ATI/AMD Radeon HD2600/3600 (Graphic Drivers: nVidia 310, AMD 12.11), OpenGL 2.1 Weapons There are a lot of new weapons in Global Offensive, and there will be several changes to returning weapons, such as firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement rate. As confirmed in gameplay videos, silencers will also be available. Weapons in bold are new weapons that never appeared in a previous game. Weapons in italic ''are weapons that replace guns that appeared in the previous games. Pistols ; Terrorists *Glock 18 *P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Desert Eagle *Dual Elites *'Tec-9' *'CZ75 Auto' (can be equipped to replace Tec9) ; Counter-Terrorists *''P2000 (replaces the USP)'' *USP-S (returned as fan's wishes) *''P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Desert Eagle *Five-seveN *Dual Elites *'CZ75 Auto' (can be equipped to replace FN57) Shotguns ; Terrorists *''Nova (''replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'Sawed-Off' ; Counter-Terrorists *''Nova (''replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'MAG-7' Submachine guns ; Terrorists *MAC-10 *''MP7'' (replaces the MP5) *UMP45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 ; Counter-Terrorists *''MP9 (replaces the TMP)'' *''MP7'' (replaces the MP5) *UMP45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Rifles ; Terrorists *''Galil AR (replaces the IDF Defender)'' *AK-47 *''SSG 08 (replaces the Steyr Scout)'' *''SG 553 (replaces the SIG SG552)'' *AWP *HK G3SG-1 ; Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *''M4A4 (replaces the M4A1)'' *M4A1-S (returned as fan's wishes) *''SSG 08 (replaces the Steyr Scout)'' *AUG *AWP *''SCAR-20 (replaces the SIG SG550 Sniper)'' Machine guns *M249 *'Negev' Equipment *Kevlar costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. *The defuse kit was no longer purchasable in early betas. It is randomly given to two Counter-Terrorist at the start of the round. In Casual mode, every Counter-Terrorist will automatically be given the Defusal Kit. *There is new equipment, including Molotov cocktails, Incendiary grenade, decoy grenades, and the Zeus x27 (taser). *In the March 21, 2013 update, the Rescue kit has been added to allow a Counter-Terrorist pick up a hostage within one second instead of four. *In the Arms Deal update, the USP-S and the M4A1-S have been added due to the requests of the community. *The C4 has been tweaked to maintain balance. *An alternative fire has been added for grenades. Players can now throw a grenade within a very short distance and these grenades can set off faster. *A new automatic pistol, the CZ75 Auto, has been added, replacing the FN57 if equipped. *The scope mechanics of the AUG and SG 553 have been changed. Instead of zooming in the player's vision like the older games, the user of these weapons will have a magnified view by looking at the rear of the scope. Maps In total, Global Offensive has 16 official maps. The game contains 8 updated classic maps which are available in Casual and Competitive mode: *Aztec (Bomb defuse) *Cobble (Bomb defuse) *Dust (Bomb defuse) *Dust2 (Bomb defuse) *Inferno (Bomb defuse) *Mirage (Bomb defuse) *Nuke (Bomb defuse) *Overpass (Bomb defuse) *Train (Bomb defuse) *Vertigo (Bomb defuse) *Assault (Hostage rescue) *Italy (Hostage rescue) *Militia (Hostage rescue) *Office (Hostage rescue) There are also 8 new maps for the new Arsenal game mode, two of which are for Arms Race mode whilst the other six are Demolition mode maps: *Baggage (Arms Race) *Monastery (Arms Race) *Shoots (Arms Race) *Short Train (Demolition) *Bank (Demolition) *Lake (Demolition) *Safe House (Demolition) *Sugarcane (Demolition) *St. Marc (Demolition) Miscellaneous *Competitive and Casual modes. *New Arsenal game mode, based on the popular Gun Game mod for Counter-Strike: Source. It has two variations: Arsenal: Demolition and Arsenal: Arms Race. *Bullet penetration through some walls, materials and objects. *New factions and changes to classic ones. *Matchmaking system based on skill. *Support for dedicated servers. *Leaderboards. *The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced. *Players have soft collision (can walk through each other) in Casual mode while in competitive mode, players have hard collision (are solid objects). *Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped. *The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team. *The HUD, crosshair and buy VGUI has been updated. *The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. *Split-screen against and with a partner for the console versions has been confirmed by Chet Faliszek during Interviews. *Offline play with bots. *When dead, players will have the ability to assume the role of a bot if no other players are using it. *When a player throws a grenade, different radio messages will appear in the chatbox, such as: **"Fire in the hole!" for HE Grenades. **"Flashbang out!" for Flashbangs. **"Smoke out!" for Smoke grenades. **"FireBomb on the way!" for Molotov cocktails and Incendiary grenades. **"Decoy out!" for Decoy grenades. Misc *Added support for ATI X1000-series GPU. Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *The cinematic trailer takes place on Nuke map. *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' did not arrive on the PAL version of PlayStation Store on the official release date, causing fans of the region to react with anger. Sony apologized for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation. *''Counter Strike: Global Offensive'' is the only Counter Strike game to be rated 18+ by PEGI. * In the CS:GO icon, a CT can be seen holding a SCAR-H, a weapon that isn't in the game. * Unlike the other games in the Counter Strike series, the color of the Terrorist team in CS:GO seems to be a darker yellow with a bit of orange mixed into it, instead of red. External links *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive at Counter-Strike Wiki. *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] on Steam store. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Wikipedia. Категория:Games